


Used

by Arbryna



Series: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot, Smut, Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them wants this - but they both need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

Neither of them really wants this, she knows. His fingers fumble with the laces of her leathers, his rough hands slipping inside to slide across her back. His lips and tongue on her newly bared skin send pleasurable shivers down her spine, but it's a hollow sort of pleasure.

There's stubble on his chin, and his fingers are clumsy and calloused, and she cannot pretend like she knows he does. Instead, she turns, capturing his mouth in a hungry kiss as her hands slide down to undo his belt.

She tugs his shirt over his head, tosses it to the side. Her hands glide over his muscled chest, fingers tracing the perfect hand-shaped scar before sliding lower, unlacing his pants.

“Kahlan,” he breathes out as her hand slips in to close around his cock. She ignores it, as she always does, stroking as she marks a trail down his chest with teeth and tongue.

His hands tangle in her hair as she takes him in her mouth, and she doesn't have to look up to know that his eyes are closed. If he doesn't look at her, he can pretend the hair in his hands is darker, longer.

Her sex clenches as he thrusts into her mouth, slamming against the back of her throat as she clutches at his ass. When she can feel him starting to lose control, she pulls away from him, standing up just long enough to shove him to the ground. Her hands press into his chest as she straddles his hips, his cock sliding into her with ease.

He is not who she wants to be with, any more than she is for him. But it is real, and raw, and _something_. She lets out a guttural moan as he thrusts up into her, fueling the hungry tightness in her loins. His fingers snake between her legs, pinching at her clit as he drives himself closer to release. She taught him that, the first time they did this together, and she grunts her approval as she rocks her hips against him.

His hand tightens on her hip as he gives one final thrust, spilling into her as his fingers rub furiously at her clit. Kahlan's name fills the night air, and she doesn't know if it came from her throat or his, but it doesn't matter, because she is shuddering against him as release floods her body.

Neither notices the lone figure in the shadows, blue eyes darkened with lust.


End file.
